Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ocean energy generating field and, more particularly, to a modularized ocean energy generating device.
Description of the Related Art
Ocean energy (including tidal current energy, ocean wave energy, and ocean current energy) refers to mechanical energy generated by the flowing of sea water. As a kind of renewable energy, the ocean energy has great development prospect and value due to its abundant reserve and wide distribution. The primary use of the ocean energy is for power generation. The working principle of ocean energy power generation is similar to that of wind power generation and conventional hydropower generation. That is, the mechanical energy of the sea water is converted into electric energy by energy conversion devices. Specifically, at first, the sea water impacts hydro turbines, the hydro turbines convert the energy of the water flow into the mechanical energy of rotation, and then the hydro turbines drive power generators to generate power via mechanical drive systems, thereby finally converting the mechanical energy to the electric energy.
Nowadays, with the increasing shortage of energy and the increasing serious green house effect, energy is required to be low-carbon. Thus, clean energy, such as wind energy and the ocean energy (including tidal energy, the tidal current energy, the ocean wave energy, and the ocean current energy), is the future direction of energy development. However, the power generating devices for the clean energy are still developing, and the utilization of the ocean energy is still in an initial stage, except the relatively mature wind energy utilization. No general-purpose and proven devices are available. The efficiency is relatively low, and it is difficult to realize large-scale devices.
Since the ocean environment is complicated and the water resistance is large, the installation of the conventional ocean energy power generator in the ocean has great difficulties and needs large costs. In addition, since the power generator contacts the sea water over a long period of time, under long corrosion and huge impaction of the sea water, the ocean energy power generator need to be regularly preserved or replaced after using a period of time. However, the preservation and replacement of the conventional ocean energy power generator in the ocean has great difficulties and needs large costs. The whole ocean energy power generator may be discarded even as damage of part components, which is one important reason causing large costs of the ocean energy power generator and is also a direct reason causing the conventional ocean energy power generator failing to realize large-scale and commercialized operation.
Since a whole horizontal-axis hydraulic generator (including impellers and generators) is under water, the preservation and repair of the horizontal-axis hydraulic generator is more difficult and the cost is higher. Even though the power generating efficiency of the horizontal-axis hydraulic generator is better than that of a vertical-axis hydraulic generator, the horizontal-axis hydraulic generator still fails to be commercialized. However, technical persons in the ocean energy power generating field overlook improvement of preservation and repair modes thereof.
In addition, the conventional ocean energy power generator generally includes one or two hydraulic generators. However, as one or two hydraulic generator is used, to improve generating power, the diameter of the impeller needs to be big, thus greatly reducing a rotating speed of the impeller and increasing a torsion torque, thereby increasing friction between a central shaft and a gear box and increasing costs of the central shaft and the gear box. In addition, the scale of the whole power generator may be limited, and the cost of the power generator is higher, thereby limiting development of the ocean energy power generator.
However, at present, the technical persons in the ocean energy power generating field have technical bias, only focusing on how to enlarge the impeller of the hydraulic generator or how to improve the structure of blades of the impeller further to improve the generating power of the single hydraulic generator. At present, no persons in the field research how to improve the generating power and to reduce the costs to facilitate commercialization on the premise that the impeller is not changed.